


Drabbles

by nothing_much



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 11





	Drabbles

Stiles tried to keep it cool. He almost succeeded. It was the one sentence that got him.

"Big spoon or little spoon" Derek asked him out of the blue.

Well not entirely since they'd been informed they would have to share room. Stiles had just not expexted to share the same bed. And well this was going to get awkward. Really awkward. If he told Derek no, there would be questions, with even more awkward answers. If he told Derek yes, they'd share beds. And well the circumstances of waking up would probably most definitely embarrass them both.

For sure.

He took a moment to breath.

"Little spoon" he decided.

Derek made a content sound and made a move somehow making Stiles know where in the bed he was supposed to be.

He moved a little closer to it. Looking at Derek, who was looking expectantly at him.

He closed his eyes. Took a deep breath. Inhaled, an exhaled slowly through his nose, counting to five.

He looked to the bed and decided to go for it. He took his time getting into it, trying to get comfortable. It took about twenty seconds before Derek was in the bed, glued to his back. He didn't startle. He remained still. It was only moments til he felt Dereks body, fully pressed to his back. His face pressed nuzzling into his neck, arms holding him, keeping him safe, so safe. He let out a sigh.

He relaxed, eben though he didn't really trust either himself or the older man.

He started to doze off.

He woke up again to Derek's lips teasing his neck. His body responding with all essing his body. It didn't take much to push him over made when he muttered his name against his neck.

Feelings he didnt want to agnolige rose. His body felt out of control as it did a full body shutter. He couldnt controll his thoughts, much less his body as he started to loose control. Somewhere he felt his body respond and Derek's hands in his pants.

"I love you, I love you" repeated and filled his mind. It wasn"t until he eas sated in Derek's hands he realised the truth of those words


End file.
